


Text Me

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came in often enough that he recognized her, though he could never remember her name. He always wanted to ask her what it was, but he didn’t know if that would be weird or not. She also had been stood up before.</p>
<p>Bellamy might not have believed her -- because, honestly, who gets stood up twice -- but he had seen her boyfriend (another reason he never asked for her name).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Bellarke au where Clarke gets stood up on a date by Finn and Bellamy is her waiter at the restraunte and he either gives her his number or they go and make out in his car"
> 
> s/o to noooorie for proofreading

Bellamy had been working as a waiter long enough that he had served quite a few people who had been stood up on dates. Yea, it sucked, but by this point Bellamy had stopped caring, (not that the patrons knew that. He knew how to pretend to care). This girl was different.

She came in often enough that he recognized her, though he could never remember her name. He always wanted to ask her what it was, but he didn’t know if that would be weird or not. She also had been stood up before.

Bellamy might not have believed her -- because, honestly, who gets stood up twice -- but he had seen her boyfriend (another reason he never asked for her name). He didn’t believe in all that hippie stuff, but Bellamy could tell that this guy had a bad aura. He just gave off a ‘privileged asshole’ vibe.

* * *

“Are you ready to order?” Bellamy asked. The girl had been sitting at her table for an hour and half, and every time Bellamy walked past, she looked more and more dejected.

“I guess I should,” She sighed, opening the menu.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Bellamy told her, “I don’t think anyone would mind if you just want to go home.”

“Nothing at home is as good as it is here,” She said, scanning the menu, “Can I have the penne alfredo?”

“Sure thing,” Bellamy said, writing it down. He put the pad of paper and the pen into his pockets, “So, what’s your story?”

“You don’t have to ask me that,” The girl said, “I know you don’t really care.”

“I actually do,” Bellamy insisted, “I really want to know why a pretty girl like you has gotten stood up more than once.”

“You really want to know?” She asked. Bellamy nodded. “I’m supposed to be meeting my ex boyfriend. I don’t know why I agreed to it because I knew there was no way this would end well. We broke up for a lot of reasons, one of them being that he has stood me up three times -- four now -- with absolutely no good reason.”

“He sounds like he doesn’t deserve you,” Bellamy commented.

“He doesn’t,” Clarke agreed.

“You probably want your food, so I’m going to go give your order to the kitchen,” Bellamy said.

* * *

“What did you say to her?” Miller asked when Bellamy was in the kitchen.

“What?” Bellamy asked.

“The girl who got stood up,” Miller said, “she doesn’t look like a puppy that somebody kicked anymore. So, what did you say?”

Bellamy leaned over the counter so he could see her. It was true that she didn’t look crestfallen anymore. She didn’t look happy either, but it was an improvement.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said, standing upright again.

“It’s probably just your stupid attractive charm,” Miller said.

“My ‘stupid attractive charm’?” Bellamy asked.

“You have way too much charisma -- like seriously, I’m worried for you--, and you’re not my type, but I’m not going to deny that you have some great features,” Miller told him.

“I don’t see how that would cheer her up,” Bellamy said, leaning over the counter again.

* * *

After the penne alfredo was ready, Bellamy picked it up and brought it over to the girl’s table.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling at him.

Bellamy smiled back.

“So, you have any other plans for tonight?” Bellamy asked, “now that your ex isn’t going to show up.”

“I’ll probably just go home,” she told him, “maybe I’ll do some coursework, then I’ll go to bed.”

“Coursework. Are you in university?” Bellamy asked.

“Med school,” she explained.

“Wow,” he said.

“Are you in university?” she asked.

“I’m a history major,” Bellamy told her.

“Wow,” She said, repeating his words.

Bellamy glanced over at the kitchen.

“I should probably go serve people their food,” Bellamy said.

“Oh,” the girl said, her smile faltering for a split second, “you should. I don’t want to get you fired.”

Bellamy smiled at her, and hurried to serve food to his other tables.

* * *

“Do you like her?” Miller asked as soon as Bellamy got into the kitchen.

“I guess,” Bellamy mumbled.

“You took the time to talk to her,” Miller said, “you don’t do that very often anymore.”

“She’s cute,” Bellamy shrugged, “she’s in med school, and she was supposed to meet her ex boyfriend here.“

“If she was supposed to meet her ex here, she probably doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Miller hinted.

“I’m not going to ask her out,” Bellamy said.

“Why not?” Miller asked, “she’s apparently single, and you admitted that she’s cute.”

“I don’t even know her name,” Bellamy said.

“Then ask her,” Miller told him.

Bellamy grabbed some plates.

“I have to serve these,” he said, walking out of the kitchen.

“This conversation isn’t over,” Miller called after him.

* * *

“Is everything tasting good?” Bellamy asked the girl.

“This is amazing,” She said.

“I’ll make sure to tell the cook,” Bellamy said. He stood at her table in silence for a second. The girl looked up at him expectantly, “You know, you’ve never told me your name.”

Bellamy didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t weird to ask a customer their name. He was just asking because he felt like he should know it, now that he’d seen her around a few times. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with what Miller had said.

“Clarke Griffin,” The girl, Clarke, said.

“Bellamy Blake,” Bellamy introduced himself.

“That’s a unique name,” Clarke commented.

“My mother was a unique person,” Bellamy shrugged, “I could say the same about yours, though.”

“My parents are pretty unique too,” Clarke explained.

Bellamy glanced at the surrounding tables, “I should probably get back to work.”

“You probably should,” Clarke agreed.

* * *

 

“Her name is Clarke,” Bellamy told Miller.

“Now that you know her name, what’s your excuse for not asking her out?” Miller asked.

“Would it be weird?” Bellamy asked, “I mean, I really don’t know her, like, at all, and she doesn’t know me.”

“That’s what dates are for,” Miller said.

“What if she turns me down?” Bellamy asked.

“You are seriously not asking me that,” Miller said, “you’re the guy who flirts with every single girl when we go to bars, you’ve been rejected a hundred times.”

“This is different,” Bellamy insisted.

“Why don’t you do the whole, cliché, put your number on her receipt thing,” Miller suggested, “then you don’t have to be publicly rejected in the middle of your job.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Bellamy said.

* * *

 

Bellamy would be lying if he said that he didn’t know a thing or two about flirting with people. He admitted to himself that he’d been flirting all night; and Clarke hadn’t seemed put off by it. He at least had a chance with her.

* * *

 

“Here’s your receipt,” Bellamy said. He shot Clarke a smile, and as soon as she took the receipt, he fled to the kitchen.

“I did it,” He told Miller, “I put my number on the receipt.”

“Now you just have to wait until we close to check your phone,” Miller said.

“How long until we close?” Bellamy asked.

“Half an hour,” Miller said, glancing at the clock.

Bellamy started tapping his fingers on the counter. Miller rolled his eyes, and leaned over the counter.

“She’s gone,” Miller told him, “you can go out now.”

* * *

 

The last half hour of the shift seemed like it lasted forever.  When it was finally over, Bellamy hurried to grab his phone out of his coat. He entered his passcode, and saw that he had one new message.

**Unknown Number:** _“Hey, this is Clarke :)”_

 

 


End file.
